rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix's Relationships
Felix is shown to have an easy time interacting with various characters in the series. Because of this, he is able to manipulate others into getting what he wants and becomes very selfish as the series progresses. When he reveals his true motives, Felix treats others sadistically and taunts them often. Over the course of the Chorus Trilogy, Felix acts less rationally due to his fierce hatred for the Blood Gulch Crew. Blue Team Originally, Felix shows great respect for the Blue Team of the Blood Gulch Crew and interacts more with them. After earning their trust, Felix began to hate the Blues, considering them morons and wants to make them suffer, as shown when he betrays them. Tucker Out of all the Reds and Blues, Felix seems to have the most prominent relationship with Tucker. Tucker initially trusted Felix and fought alongside him during the Battle of Crash Site Bravo, where Felix helped Tucker recover after he was knocked out by collapsing rocks. Their relationship becomes rougher in Season 12 however, as the two constantly argue with each other. In Hit and Run, Felix becomes angry when Tucker disobeys his orders but later compliments him for obtaining Federal Army secrets. Afterward, when Tucker learns that Felix will not help him rescue the captured Reds and Blues without pay, he begins to see Felix as a selfish individual. However, despite their differences, Tucker seems to respect Felix. Unfortunately, after Felix tricks Tucker and reveals that he and Locus had been working together from the beginning, Tucker loses all respect and trust for Felix. The two later battle each other in combat during Fed vs. New, where Felix continuously insults and degrades Tucker, even going as far as to stab him. However, Tucker, with the help of Epsilon, manages to outsmart Felix and reveal the Pirates' plans to the Chorus armies, leaving Felix speechless. As of Off - Key, Felix seems to be established as Tucker's archenemy, as not only do they both have swords, but Felix also shows a certain amount of regard towards Tucker (similar to how Locus views Washington), referring to the other Reds and Blues as "less important, but equally annoying." During a brief encounter with Felix in Off - Key, Tucker seemed unwilling to confront him when the latter egged him on to "come get him." However, in The End is Near, Tucker confronts him directly and overpowers him with the help of the Blood Gulch Crew. Their antagonism soon ended when Tucker and Simmons used grenades to cause Felix to fall to his death. Caboose It can be assumed that Caboose initially trusted Felix during their first encounter, but lost that trust after Felix betrayed the Reds and Blues in Cloak and Dagger. In The End is Near, Caboose is shown to still act friendly towards Felix, unlike the other Reds and Blues. However, in the same episode, it is revealed that Felix fiercely hated Caboose with a passion as once given the chance, he happily disarmed him and expressed great joy at killing him, declaring dramatically "Say goodbye to your stupid blue moron!". Felix seemed to show an equal amount of joy at the prospect of killing Caboose as he does Tucker. It can be assumed that this is because, while he views the Red and Blues as morons, he (Correctly) sees Caboose as the stupidest of them all. Washington Despite Felix saving Wash from being shot in Neighborhood Watch, Wash did not seem to trust him. When Wash interrogates him in FAQ, Felix describes him as being "aggressive, paranoid, and a little melodramatic." After Felix reveals their situation and how many see the Reds and Blues as the "greatest military soldiers in the galaxy," Washington and the others help him prepare for an attack, although Wash still expressed his distrust towards Felix. The two speak with each other in Ready…Aim…, where Felix encourages Wash to rekindle his old habits, prompting Wash to return to his steel armor color scheme as well as provide him with information. However, in Cloak and Dagger, Wash loses all trust and respect for Felix when the latter mocks him and reveals his partnership with Locus. Later, based on their conversation at the radio jammer, they both seem to take delight at the prospect of the other dying. Epsilon While the two have interacted very little Felix greatly hates Epsilon for the part he played in exposing the truth about the Chorus civil war and Epsilon hates Felix for his immoral actions and goals. Carolina Felix has developed a hatred for Carolina, due to the latter infiltrating the Pirates' forces. After Carolina sees Felix discuss with Control and Locus on an audio log, she becomes horrified when he reveals the Chorus Civil War is a charade. When Carolina rescues the Reds and Blues in Cloak and Dagger, she faces Felix in close-quarter combat and soon overwhelms him. Confused and angry by Carolina humiliating him in their fight, Felix resorts to stabbing her in the leg before she escapes with the Blood Gulch Crew. In Fed vs. New, Felix calls Carolina unoriginal, after she tries to camouflage as mercenary and proceeds to engage her in combat. Red Team Originally, Felix shows great respect for the Red Team of the Blood Gulch Crew despite interacting with them less than the Blues. After earning their trust, Felix began to hate the Reds, considering them morons and wants to make them suffer, as shown when he betrays them. Simmons After Felix explains many see the Reds and Blues as the greatest military soldiers in the galaxy, Simmons acts humble to him and later defends him when Grif talks back at Felix, as he did come to rescue them. In Fire, Simmons is saved by Felix from an explosion before escaping the canyon with him. However, after joining the New Republic, Felix begins to criticize Simmons and the others while refusing to help save the captured Blood Gulch Crew members if not paid, straining their relationship. In Cloak and Dagger, Felix reveals his betrayal by working with Locus and his mercenaries, shocking Simmons who questions why the two work together if they hate each other. As he reveals his true motives, Felix mocks Simmons and the others' trust in him, causing Simmons to lose all respect and trust for Felix. Simmons truly hates Felix due to his betrayal and manipulation. Unlike the other Blood Gulch Crew members who berate and taunt Felix, Simmons doesn't even speak to the mercenary when they face each other and tries to ignore the offer he gives them in Multiple Choice, implying Simmons doesn't even want to acknowledge his existence. In The End is Near, Simmons aided the Blood Gulch Crew in overpowering Felix by shooting Felix in the shoulder. When Locus betrayed Felix, Simmons and Tucker delivered the killing blow to Felix using grenades, with Simmons using Felix's own Sticky Detonator. Grif After Felix explains their situation in FAQ, Grif back talks to Felix when the group refuses to help the New Republic, despite the fact the latter came to save them. Although he was one of the four to escape the battle in Crash Site Bravo with Felix, Grif seems to dislike Felix, such as for humiliating their rescue team in Training Daze. Grif also states to Felix "I think I liked you better when you thought we were super soldiers," when he tells them to not attempt to rescue their friends in Something Else Entirely. When Felix reveals his betrayal by working with the Space Pirates and taunts the Blood Gulch Crew, their relationship becomes even worse. It could be said that this point, Grif's dislike turned to hatred. In Season 13, fortunately, Grif and the other Reds and Blues get their payback on Felix when the mercenary attempts to attack them in The End is Near. During the fight, Grif tells Felix, "You give orange dudes a bad name!" and takes joy at the latter's death. He seemed curious as to how Felix and Locus died, apparently hoping it was "slow and painful," and then expressing joy when Felix was killed, stating "That was way better than incineration!" Sarge Although they haven't been shown to interact much, Sarge was excited when Felix told the Reds and Blues they were considered some of the galaxy's greatest soldiers. However, when Felix revealed he manipulated them and works with Locus, Sarge angrily calls him a "dirty liar." Felix then taunts him by stating he only lied about the group's reputation being correct. From this, Sarge began to hate Felix. From this point on, Sarge seemed to enjoy the groups victories over the mercenaries, and particularly against Felix. When the group had foiled the mercenaries plans at the radio tower, Sarge taunted Felix while aiming a laser blaster at him. He also seemed eager to fight the mercenaries, as he took part in multiple events that would place the two in direct contact. The first one being at the radio tower where he faced and taunted Felix with everyone else and Sarge often took part in battles on the front lines, possibly hoping for a chance to meet the mercenaries again in combat. Donut Out of all the Reds, Felix has interacted with Donut the least. However, Felix still planned to kill Donut for his part in exposing the civil war charade and dislikes him just as much as the other Reds and Blues. New Republic Originally, Felix was appreciated greatly by the New Republic for aiding their cause and it seemed he also believed in their goal. However, Felix later reveals that his allegiance to the faction was false and that he had been manipulating the New Republic for years. Kimball While they have been shown to argue, such as about his payment, it seems Felix and Kimball get along very well. Such examples include their discussion of the remaining Blood Gulch Crew's feelings after the battle of Crash Site Bravo and Felix following her orders without question. In Reflections, Kimball states she trust and cares for Felix, as he has been affiliated with the New Republic far before she became leader and she believes his motives are to finally prove himself better to Locus. Tucker even once thought they were in a romantic relationship, as he questions Kimball if they were "banging". She contradicts him and convinces him that no relationship exists (Much to Tucker's happiness). However, it is revealed that Felix has been manipulating the Chorus Civil War to continue in order to eradicate the population of Chorus for Control. Along with this, it's implied Felix killed her predecessor, suggesting he only sees Kimball as a liability. After finding out the truth, Kimball loses all respect and trust for Felix, calling him a "son of a bitch." Rebel Medic While only a little interaction is shown between these two, Felix and the Rebel Medic seemingly have a good relationship. In Lost But Not Forgotten, Felix helped her take care of Tucker when he was injured and thanked her before she left. In Training Daze, the two are seen having a casual conversation, with Felix asking the Rebel Medic if he was "too good looking." Charon Industries Despite working for the company and co-leading the Space Pirates, Felix seems to care little about Charon Industries. Felix has even been seen putting the lives of his comrades in risk to benefit himself and even states that he doesn't care about failing their "mission" to Locus, only wanting to kill the Blood Gulch Crew. Locus As early as their time in the UNSC, Felix and Locus have grown a rivalry and never got along. During their first shown encounter in Finders Keepers, Felix grew concerned when spotting Locus on a cliff nearby. In Neighborhood Watch, Locus shot Felix in the leg and threatened to kill him, but Felix simply insulted him. However, it was revealed in Cloak and Dagger that the two were working together all along, indicating their ability to fool others. Felix and Locus work very well together, as the two were able to continue Chorus' civil war, allude the people they work for, and complete certain tasks and missions convincingly. Despite their partnership, the two mercenaries continue to yell at one another and seem to have little respect for each other as well. For example, while Locus prefers to be quick and efficient in his missions, Felix prefers to be dramatic and plays with his victims, causing tension between the two. Even when they share the same opinion, such as the two showing concern the Blood Gulch Crew could become threats in Long Time No See, he later rebuffs it to get on Locus' nerves. Interestingly, Felix considers Locus to be crazy when in fact he seems to be more mentally unstable (showing signs of NPD and BPD), implying he projects his own flaws towards Locus. In The End is Near, Santa reveals to Locus that he is the thing that Felix fears the most. Felix uses Locus's mental scarring to his advantage, making him believe that they needed each other when Felix knows that he needs Locus more than Locus needs him. Felix is terrified that Locus will abandon him, knowing he wouldn't last long without him. Fittingly, mere seconds after Locus abandons him, Felix plummets to his death at the hands of the Reds and Blues. In the end, it was Locus' act of betrayal that caused the death of Felix. Control Despite being employed by Control, Felix seems to have little respect for it while Control treats Felix humorously. In Long Time No See, when Control threatens to cut the Space Pirates' pay to Locus, Felix interrupts and informs them how the rebel Blood Gulch Crew members might be a problem, but Control dismisses his concern. When Felix and Locus blame each other for the Blood Gulch Crew's escape in The Reunion, Control tells them "Gentleman. Though I'm inclined to further chastise you for your most recent failure, I suggest we focus on the opportunity at hand," angering Felix. In Along Came a Spider, Felix refers to Control, multiple times, as a prick and states that he can't stand him. Sharkface Felix seems to have a low amount of respect for Sharkface. In No Fighting in the War Room, Felix jokes about his name, comparing it to a Batman villain's. In Temple of the Key, after Felix tells him to stay outside the temple, Sharkface asks a Space Pirate about his attitude, in which the pirate replies saying "You just kinda learn to tune it out." After learning that the Great Key of Chorus is linked to Doyle, Felix becomes furious with Sharkface for failing to mention this; insulting, and even threatening to kill him. Even though Locus intervenes, a great deal of hostility remains between the two. Counselor Upon their first encounter, neither Felix nor Price trusted each other, but the latter proved himself to be an asset in order to survive. However, throughout Season 13, the two still never took a liking to one another, with the Counselor teasing Felix on his psyche and Felix threatening the Counselor for his suspicious actions. In Counseling, when Price was about to tell Locus what Felix is afraid of, Felix interrupted them and threatened to reveal Price's former affiliation with Project Freelancer to Sharkface if he were to tell Locus. Other Doc After meeting Felix in Neighborhood Watch, Doc treats his injuries for protecting him and the other Blood Gulch soldiers. Although questioning his methods, Felix appreciates his aid and explains everything during his interrogation. However, Doc and the others aim their weapons at Felix when they mistake him for a Freelancer. Doc was the last member of the Blood Gulch Crew to learn of Felix's betrayal after Donut explained the situation to him in The Thin Fed Line. Siris The man responsible for bringing him and Locus together, Felix constantly argues with Siris and Siris often questioned Felix's morality. Despite this, the two trusted each other and, with Locus, stuck together to defeat Ruben Lozano and his gang. Category:Relationships